


Just... Ships, and Only Ships

by TransformerTale



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Idk have fun?, Lol. Jk!, Multi, Ship-Paradise, Tons of ships!, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformerTale/pseuds/TransformerTale
Summary: So uh, yeah, this is just me doing tons of ships! Yayay!!! Oh! And... REQUESTS ARE OPEN!





	Just... Ships, and Only Ships

Starscream knew that eventually,  _ **eventually,**_ Megatron would wake. But Starscream  _ **wasn't**_ ready for that, and when he was, well, mad, sad, gloaty, or just flat out bored and thoughtful, he did one of three things.

1\. Take it out on someone else.

2\. Monologue.

Or 3. Scheme.

Today though, oh  _ **Today**_ he was going to go for the first choice and he had the  _ **perfect**_ idea, of what to do and  _ **who**_ to do it to.... So he went to his quarters and commed Soundwave.

 

> "Soundwave! Come to my quarters~" His voice was bashful with lust though he knew Soundwave would not notice and besides, even if he did, he wouldn't be able to tell any one... "Oh, and do  _ **not**_ bring Laserbeak, understand?" Starscream heard the slight nod and quickly hung up the comm link, went over to his berth a sat down at it's feet.

Soundwave came rather quickly, but Starscream was glad of that. He looked at Soundwave and then he pat a spot on the berth that was empty, Soundwave understanding immediately and walking over to him, and sitting down. Starscream smirked this was going to be easier than planned.

 

> "Take this off." Starscream commanded tapping the visior, Soundwave hesitantly during so. And Starscream instead of seeing the usually red optics he saw silver ones, it was rather nice, turning the smirk to a down-right grin.

And before Soundwave asked why he was having to do this, of course asking with the different clips. Starscream lunged into a kiss, a **_lustful_** , **_impatient_** , **_and unimpassioned_**   _kiss._ Starscreams' glossia easily finding entrance to the shocked-opened mouth, he started to expertly teasing Soundwaves' dentas it was rather easy to do anyhow. He slowly pushed Soundwave down onto the berth, to where Starscream was right on top of him. He slowly stopped the kiss, no, he wasn't done _yet, but,_  he first needed to make sure that Laserbeak wasn't still with Soundwave but he wasn't so then, Starscream once again started to kiss the mech below him, who still hadn't recovered from the shock of the first time, but this time Starscream started to gently move the hands over to the different sides and then pressed a button, the restraints going around Soundwaves' wrists, as well as ankles and only then did the mech snap back to reality by looking over to his hands, before tugging at them and looking back at Starscream. **_Now the fun really could begin...._**  

* * *

 

Starscream moved his glossia back into the mechs' mouth before promptly leading it out and dragging it down all the way to Soundwaves' spread leg structs and began to lick at the spot the valve is at, tracing the outside lines of it with his glossia. Finally when Starscream realized it wasn't going to open of free will he sat up start and said lustfully, impatiently, and unimpassionately.

" ** _Soundwave~_** , create a valve entrance~."

Soundwave froze but did as commanded. After all it was still **_Lord Starscream_** at the moment. And so, as the valve opened Starscream gave a wicked, lustful smirk before letting his spike hang free, he led it to the valves' entrance before, without any warning, thrusting it into the valve, he soon found a good pace, quick, hard and meanly rough. The entire time, Soundwave didn't say a single thing, Starscream was glad of that, and while panting he went in for another kiss, lustful, impatient, and messy. Soundwave was at least panting too. So Starscream considered it a win.

Starscream kept at it, and right as he overloaded he arched his back to make sure it all went into the mech he was fragging at the moment. Then he slipped his spike out, right before Soundwaves' own overload would have gotten into his spike, and instead his overload came out and onto the berth. Starscream stood walked over to where the button was and pressed it releasing Soundwave and without another thought he said in his normal, bored voice.

"Soundwave. Get this cleaned up. Understand?" Soundwave nodded, putting his visor back on.

That was at least fun while it had lasted for Starscream, that is. But he had things to do, so he walked out of the room, maybe he could again it another time? That would be fun... So Starscream made a mental note to do it again someday... Maybe tomorrow even... It **_was fun_**. To hurt others like _that._ Next time, who knows? Maybe he'd add in some... **_Pain if_** Soundwave hesitated **_even the slightest.._**


End file.
